The Space Prince
by xXFemkeXx
Summary: My lastest AU (alternative universe). Zim is the Prince of the Irken empire. He can have everything he ever wished for, But not his biggest wish, freedom. But what happends when a human slave comes in, who can give Zim his freedom and everything he ever asked for? IT IS WAY BETTER THEN THE SUMMARY GUYS, Will be ZADR in the later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, MissFemke37 here or xXFemkeXx

To keep a long story short, this is my new Au

Zim is an irken prince, tallest spork and Miyuki are his parents, and Red and Purple his brothers

Just go and read it already :I

I worked hard on this and there will be MUCH more i'f you guys like it~

* * *

It was a quiet afternoon on the Massive, the giant irken ship that flew around a star, somewhere in the giant galaxy. But a sound disturbed the silence; the sound of heavy boots could be heard through the whole ship.

"Good afternoon, Prince," a green guard said to the passing irken.

"...Whatever," said the annoyed prince, looking away with his red, bug like eyes. He walked further, antennas perked up. 'Uhhhh... why is the Massive so boring?!' he thought to himself, walking to the arcade in search of his two brothers.

His older twin brothers almost lived in the arcade; they always played shooting games, trying to beat each other. 'At least they have something amusing to do,' he thought, and continued walking.

He finally found the arcade after five minutes of searching and walked inside. "Hi Purple; Red," the irken prince mumbled, sitting on one of the chairs.

"Well if that isn't our tiny little brother," Red said with a smirk, glancing away from his game to look at Zim.

"Zim is not tiny!" the tiny green irken said angrily, growling at Red and lowering his antennas in an aggressive way.

"Red, stop teasing Zim. We still have to win this game, remember?" Purple said, not taking his eyes away from the screen. "Or else you own me 5 doughnuts".

"5?! I thought you said 3!" Red asked his other brother, but then looked back at his younger brother. He was just about to say something, but Zim had already turned around and was walking away.  
"Stupid twins," he mumbled to himself as he walked back to his room- where he spend most of his day.

He walked in and sat on his bed, his Pak against the wall. He looked around to see if there was something interesting to keep him busy, but he finally gave up, collapsing on one of the pillows on his bed and turned around to look at the ceiling.

"Hiii mastaaahhh!" Zim jumped from the sudden noise, falling of the bed.

"..Oh, hi GIR," he mumbled at the little grey robot with blue eyes. Zim stood up to sit on his bed again and looked at GIR. "And what were you doing?"

The robot looked happily at him and showed his tongue. "I was making tacos!"

"What's a taco?" Zim asked, looking at GIR.

"...I have noooo idea," the robot said happily, then asked, "What do you have on your head?"

Zim took his wig off and tossed it away. "My mother gave it to me. Remember, GIR?"

"Hmmm...nope!" the sir said, and then ran off in a random direction.

'I'm never going to build a SIR ever again,' Zim thought. He had built GIR himself, seeing as firstly he had nothing else to do, and secondly he wanted a SIR himself. It might have been the most stupid idea ever but at least he had someone to whom he could talk to, besides himself.

He looked around in his room. There was a giant computer to connect his PAK to if he wanted to recharge himself; the computer also could speak but he wasn't in the mood to talk right now. Next to the computer was a weapon rack filled with all different sorts of guns, lasers and even a few knives.

He looked around again, but heard two Irkens talking outside his room. Then he heard his mother's voice. 'She's finally back!' he thought happily. His mother had gone on a mission to find new planets and slaves for the Massive and their home planet, Irk.

Zim jumped off the bed and went out of his room to search his mother. He walked around the corner and saw a tall, slender irken with curled antennas, blue eyes and blue royal clothes.

"Mom!" Zim said happy and ran to his mother.

Miyuki heard her name and turned around. "Zimmy!" she said happily and picked him up.

"Zim missed you, Mom," he said, hugging her.

"Missed you too son," she said, and hugged him back.

"Zim is happy you are back. Red and Purple were mean to me for the past few weeks when you left," he said and looked up at her. "Still need to get them back," he added evilly, a smirk on his face, and then asked, "So how was the mission?"

"Great! We discovered 235 planets. On 27 on them there was life." She smiled back at him.

Zim was still thinking about questions. "...So what did you do to those 27 planets?"  
"We took one or two captives from each planet to test on- the ones who are healthy are going to be used as slaves on Vort" Miyuki said, and looked at her son. "...Something wrong, hunny?"

Zim was thinking, but then looked back to her. "Can I see them mom?"

Miyuki thought for a moment. "If you would like to, of course." She smiled at her son, giving him a light kiss on the crown he was wearing. "Where is the wig I gave you? I thought you almost never took it off."  
"Oh, Zim forgot that in his room!" Zim said, jumping out of the hug and running back to his room to get his wig. Miyuki laughed a little when she saw Zim running away to his room.  
"Here is it!" He smiled happy and ran back to her, coming to stand next to her with his wig on. "Can Zim see the slaves now?" he asked and looked up to his tall mother.

"Of course," she said, and walked to the prison-bay with Zim following behind her. After a few minutes they arrived on the higher deck of the prison-bay, where they had a view of all the cells. Zim looked around but something quickly caught his attention.

"What's that?" Zim asked, and pointed at one of the cells.

Miyuki looked at the cell Zim was pointing on. "Zim, remember I got you that wig a few years ago?" she asked.

"...Yes, of course. Why are you asking this?"

She smiled softly at her son. "Because that wig was made by humans. That's a human. When I first visited earth, I saw that they had this special 'body-fur' called hair. So then later on I took some samples of this hair and made you a wig, hoping you might like it. And so you did," she said, giving Zim a smile.

Zim looked at her. "Really?" She nodded and Zim looked back at the cell. He saw a boy- with pink colored skin, ruffled black hair and ripped clothes -hitting the cell door.  
"Leave me out of here you aliens!" he screamed loudly as a few guards tried to keep him quiet.

Zim couldn't keep his eyes away from the human- he looked so fascinating. He didn't look that horrible to be honest; the other creatures in the cells looked far more horrible then the human.

"He is not one of the quiet humans," Miyuki mumbled, "but he looked strong enough to work on Vort so we took him." Then she was startled by a hug from behind.  
"Hunny, good to see you again!"  
Zim turned around and saw his father Spork hugging his mother.

"Missed you a lot," his father said and kissed her; Zim lost interest and turned himself back to look at the human.  
'At least he is interesting,' Zim thought to himself. He turned his head again to stare at the human; the creature finally given up and was sitting in one of the corners of the cell. The human looked around and then spotted Zim watching him on the higher deck. Zim kept looking at the human with his red, bug-like eyes, and the human stared back.

The human raised his hand to wave at the alien, and Zim's antenna's perked up at the sudden movement. After a while the human stopped staring at the alien; moving his hand; trying to get the chain from his feet. 'It's never coming of your feet, human,' Zim thought to himself, and kept staring at the creature.

After a few minutes his father spoke, "And since when is our son, Zim, interested in the slaves?" he asked.  
"Since there is nothing else to do on this boring ship," Zim replied in a bored voice.

His father Spork was about to say something when his mother held him back. "Your father and I are going to the conversation room to talk about my mission. Zim, I want you to stay away from the slaves and that human, okay?" she asked, sounding a little worried.

"But he doesn't loo..." Zim began, but was cut off by his mother.  
"He is, Zim. Now promise me you will not go near him, okay?"

"...Okay, Zim promises, mother," he said, disappointed as his mother and father left. But then he looked around and saw nobody nearby except a few guards standing in the hallway. "Breaking this promise won't hurt, right?" Zim said to himself with a smirk.

* * *

really enjoy this hehe xD


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for letting you wait so long D;**

**BUT I FOUND A BETA YAY, I LUV U BETAAAAAAA ; V ;**

**and to be honnest i dunno how to end this...oh gosh xD**

**And thank you for the comment (or how this is called here) it really means a lot to me and gave me a lot of motivation 3**

* * *

Zim stood up and walked to the elevator, wondering what he would say to this human. Suddenly, he was attacked from the side, the force of the impact making him fall to the ground.

Zim quickly looked up and saw Gir smiling at him. "Uhh... Something wrong, GIR?" he asked and stood up, brushing the dust that came from the floor off his cape.

"Miyuki gave me the orders to keep an eye on you, sir," GIR said, and his eyes glowed red.

"Stupid duty mode," Zim mumbled and looked at GIR. "GIR! If you want to protect Zim...ehh... make Zim some waffles!" he ordered, hoping the SIR would leave him alone .

Gir eyes turned to blue again. "Would you like to have fries with that?"

Zim looked, confused, at the SIR. "Ehh...okay?"

GIR smiled happy, turning around and running away. 'Stupid SIR,' Zim thought, continuing walking to the elevator. "Next time Zim should use less candy for inside his head," he mumbled to himself, then said with a growl, "...Great, talking to myself again."

When the elevator reached the ground level, Zim walked straight to the giant gate, guarded by two tall irkens. "Zim needs to see a prisoner," he said, hoping they would let him inside.

"Give us a reason," one of the heavily armored irkens said.

"Zim is your prince!" Zim retorted, and added in a growl, "I could banish you and send you to Vort."

The guards looked at each other and, by consensus, let the prince pass.

"Idiots," Zim said, and smiled. He walked past the cells, searching for the human. He finally reached his destination and stood still. Zim walked slowly to the thick glass and looked at the human. 'Is he dead?' the prince wondered. He looked at the other's chest that kept making the same movements; with his mouth a little open, the human kept sleeping soundlessly.

Zim came closer, placing his hands on the glass as he knocked at it. The sleeping human jumped up at the sudden noise and looked at the irken.

With that look, the human recognized the alien. He slowly stood up and placed his hands on the glass,wondering if the alien could speak english and if she wasn't dangerous. "Ehh... Can you speak English?"

Zim jumped when the human spoke, walking a few steps backward. The human started to panic, thinking this alien would walk away.

"Don't walk away!" he said; Zim turned himself around to tease the human.

"Sorry if I scared you, Princess," the human said; Zim's antenna's jumped up and he froze.

"What did you call Zim?!"

"... Princess?" the human repeated.

Zim turned himself around, walking to the glass cage and putting his fists against the glass. He glared angrily at the human. "ZIM IS NOT A PRINCESS!"

The human fell on the ground, not expecting the alien to yell at him. "Sorry?"

"If you even dare to call Zim 'princess,' Zim will kill you with his bare fist!" he said, still looking angry.

"Okay geez... Hey! You can speak English!" the human said and smiled happily. "My name is Dib! Nice to meet you, ehh...Zim. You're the first alien to actually talk to me!" the human added with a big smile. Finally his dad would believe him; aliens WERE real!

Zim stopped giving Dib glares and instead gave him a soft smile, showing some of his zipper teeth. 'This human looks quiet interesting,' Zim wondered and took a closer look at him. "What happened to the Dib's clothes?"

"I got attacked by one of your soldiers," the human mumbled, and leaned closer to play with the chain around his right foot. "And I can't get this off my ankle ." The chain made wounds on his ankle when he moved, and they were pretty painful.

"Of course not," Zim said with a smile. "It's made out one of the strongest stone types in the universe. Mining it can take a few months." Then he looked up to the boy's hair. 'Does he have an antenna, too?' Zim wondered, and studied it. 'Maybe this human isn't that different from an irken, after all.' "Zim didn't knew you had an antenna?" he asked, and pointed at the scythe in Dib's hair.

"It's not an antenna; its hair," Dib answered; he played with this scythe, letting it bounce. Then he asked curiously, "Why do you have hair? You're the first alien I've seen on this ship with hair."

"First of all, Dib, we are irkens, not these aliens you speak of," Zim said, an annoyed tone in his voice. "Zim is an irken, not an alien. And about my hair, it's a wig," he said. "Long story, human; I will tell you another time."

Dib wondered what he could ask the irken; he had so many ideas for questions. The first alien that could talk... He gazed through the glass to study Zim. "Why are you talking to me?"

Zim looked back at the human when he felt him staring and thought of an answer. "...'Cause it's boring here. ...You're free, right? The Dib can go were he wants to be! Zim has to stay here and be a prince," he said, and looked away again. Zim would do anything he could to be free.

Dib was shocked for a moment; he had thought Zim liked it there. But he also understood it, being on that same ship and not be able to leave it- it was horrible.

"... How many times have you tried to escape?"

Zim thought and looked back at him. "27 times. Most of them were pretty dangerous, escaping with an old ship that could explode any second." The prince laughed a little at the memories. He didn't mind it; he loved doing dangerous things or things that were totally against the law.

"That's a lot," Dib mumbled; he had already lost all hope of ever getting back to earth. Maybe Gaz was looking for him. Or dad, he thought, and smiled again.

"...Maybe we can escape togheter."

Zim's antenna's pirked up as he looked at Dib. "... Really?"

"Yes, why not? I mean, you've already tried to escape, so maybe we can help each other," the human boy said and looked at Zim.

"...But Zim does not know you, and the Dib might be dangerous," Zim puffed, blowing some of his fake hair out of his face.

"Well... I don't know you, either, so to be honest I have no reasons why I should trust you," Dib said, looking Zim up and down, from head to toe. "But you don't look THAT dangerous."

"Looks can lie, Dib," Zim said, and gave him a challenging glare.

"We will see," the human replied as he glared back.

They spoke for several more hours, sharing information and simply talking.

"So...that PAK keeps you alive?"

"Yes, just as your human brain thing," Zim said; he was, by then, sitting on the ground next to Dib's cell.

"The brain is for thinking, Zim; my heart keeps me alive... though my brain does, too, i suppose," the human said, a thoughtful look on his face.

Zim's antenna's jumped up as somthing inside his PAK made a clicking noise. "Zim has to go to eat dinner now... I will come back with the key after that, okay?"

"K-key? Are you going to free me?" The human asked, jumping up with a huge grin. "Thank you!"

"Hush, Dib! Not so loud. What if somebody heard that?! Don't say that out loud, okay?" With that said, the prince stood up, "And of course Dib, just...stay here I guess. Zim will be back in no-time! And i'f something would come up... Just wait okay? Zim promises he will come here too free you." He said and smiled back at the happy human.

"O-okay!" The human replayed and waved at the Irken who walked away.

"Please come back.." Dib whispered to himself.

* * *

**...to be honest this is going to be long but i have no idea how to end this fanfiction Q AQ**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for the nice revieuws c:!**

**the updates go faster on my deviantart tho XD im sorry, somthimes i forget to upload here . U .**

**oh well, its going to get exiting now~**

* * *

The prince walked to the dining room, hoping his mother hadn't noticed his absence. He smiled, reviled, as he walked inside and noticed his two brothers and dad, but stilled as he noticed someone behind him.

"Ehh..." he whimpered and turned around to see his mother with both hands placed on her hips. "...Surprise?" he mumbled and gave her a fake smile.

"You broke your promise to me, Zim," she said, with an angry tone in her voice as looked at her son.

"... Zim doesn't regret it," he replied simply, turning around to run to his seat.

Miyuki mentally face-palmed and walked to the table, taking her seat next to her husband.

"Hunny, we need to put more guards on the entrance to the cells," Miyuki said and ate some of her food.

"Why?" Spork asked and looked at his wife.

Zim gasped and looked at his mother. "Y-you can't do that!" he said angrily and stood up.

Red looked up from his food and smilled at his brother next to him. "This is going to be interesting," he whispered to Purple, who nodded in agreement. Zim heard the little conversation and hissed at his two brothers.

Spork nodded at his wife and turned around to speak to a guard. "Place more guards by the cells." The drone agreed and walked away to collect guards.

"W-what?! Dad, that isn't fair!" the prince growled angrily at his father. 'They can't do this! I still need the Dib to escape this horrible place,' Zim thought, and hissed at both his parents.

"It's for your safety, hunny," his mother said.

"Yes, Zim; its too dangerous for a prince," his father said. "Now sit down and eat, son."

Zim mentally snapped and hissed at his father, antenna leaning backwards. He almost looked like he was about to jump over the table to attack his dad. "Dangerous?! The thing I call dangerous is trying to escape from this boring life in a broken ship filled with explosives! Zim is tired of this!" He looked over to see a shocked Miyuki.

"...W-what did our son do?!"

"You didn't tell mom?... I have no idea when you were planning on telling her, but now it's my turn," he said, and smirked at his dad.

"Don't you dare!" his father said, and stood up to glare back at Zim.

"This is going to be awesomeee~" Purple said in the background.

"Shut up!" Red pushed him. "I wanna hear it!"

"Try me," Zim retorted, and then looked at his mom, who still looked shocked. "So, Zim has tried to escape from this place, 27 times if you would like to know. Dad might have kept it a secret to not hurt you, but I think you deserve the truth," he said simply.

"W-why would you escape? I care about you! Why would you do such a thing?!" his mother said sadly; she almost started to cry. "And why would you keep something like that from me?!" Miyuki said and faced her husband.

"I-I didn't want you to get worried, dear!" Spork said, trying to calm down his now-crying wife.

"I know you care about me," Zim said to his mother. "But Zim just wants...freedom, you know? Maybe even a few friends or something, so I don't have to talk to myself anymore. And no, a guard is not an option- I want a real person to talk to!" he growled. "I want somebody to talk to who treats me for the irken I am, not because I'm a prince or because of my money!" He looked back at his parents; his mother was crying and Spork was trying to calm her. Red and Purple were shocked into silence by what had just happened.

"Well, I think my work is done here," Zim mumbled and turned around to walk away. He ignored his dad, who called his name, and his mom, and concentrated again on the human. He need to free the human and get away from that place.

He walked quickly through the long halls but stopped in his tracks when he heard guards behind him.

"Playtime is over, Prince- we have orders to bring you back to your parents."

"... Umm... nope," Zim said and took his long cape off. "Try to stop me now!" He turned as fast as he could to run away in a different direction. He used his PAK legs to go faster as he jumped off a few guards who were trying to grab him.

"Did you even try~?" the prince said teasingly as he raced, and looked back to notice eight guards behind him.  
"You really have to try harder!"

After a while of running, he jumping quickly aside and let the guards ran past him. "Safe for now..." he whispered, and looked around for a way to get closer to the Dib. He shivered and looked next to him, to spot an air shaft were the cold air came from. 'I could use this,' the prince thought, and moved the grate in front of it in order to climb inside.

After a while of crawling around on his knees, he finally found the cells. He looked down through the grate where some light came from and spotted the human- right underneath him. '...They really need more security on this,' Zim thought and slowly lifted the screen, looking around. When he saw two guards infront of the cage, Zim stopped moving and lifted his antenna in the air to listen.

"I really wonder what happend to the prince- his mother is so angry," one of them said, and the other nodded in agreement.

Zim saw his mother, Miyuki, come from around the corner and walk to one of the guards.

"Found Zim yet?" she asked worriedly.

"Not yet, Queen. We are guarding the human he was talking with," the guard replied and looked at Dib.

"W-what?!" the human asked in shock. "I didn't do anything wrong! Where is Zim?" he asked worriedly, and looked at the queen. Unanswered, he asked again, "What happened?" and looked in confusion at all three irkens.

"It's just...too much," Miyuki mumbled and looked at the human. She placed one of her hands on her head. "This gives me a headache. Just... get rid of this human; it has caused enough problems," she said and turned herself around.

His mother couldn't do that! Zim couldn't take it anymore and jumped right into the cage, in front of the human who sat with his back against the wall.

"W-what?!" the boy said in even grater shock when an irken jumped out of the ceiling infront of him. Where had that irken even came from?! "W-who are you?" the human asked, scared as he only saw the back of the irken.

Miyuki turned around when she heard the human and saw her son standing in the cage, infront of the human. "ZIM?! HOW DID YOU GET INSIDE THERE?!"

"The security is quite poor in this ship," he replied, placing his hands on the sides of his hips. He turned his head around to look at the human. "Surprise Dib," he said with a big grin.

"Z-Zim! You came back!" Dib said, a smile coming to his face.

"Zim never breaks a promise," he said with a soft purr and turned himself around again to look at Miyuki. "...That one promise didn't count..." the irken mumbled to his mother.


End file.
